All About Blair
by those3littlewords
Summary: She was his everything. In his world, everything was about Blair. Heck, there was probably a movie called "All About Blair" in his world. Oh, the things love does to a person. ONESHOT, CB. Post 3x06 "Enough About Eve." FLUFF.


**A/N:** I'll let all the readers of _"Until We Bleed"_ and _"Forever Begins Now"_ that I'm currently working on updates as we speak. :')

Anyhow, this is just a little one shot I wrote not too long ago.

--

**Post:** 3x06, "Enough About Eve"

**Summary:** She was his everything. In his world, everything was about Blair. Heck, there was probably a movie called _All About Blair_ in his world. Oh, the things love does to a person.

--

He wakes up, genuine smile plastered on his face. He slowly gets up from the bed and takes a look at the sleeping beauty next to him. He kisses her on the forehead, then goes to the kitchen for some morning coffee, and to read the newspaper. _God, he was becoming his father_. But at least he had something his father didn't have: Love. He had Blair. _His_ Blair.

Chuck took a seat at the dining table and started reading the first page of the newspaper. Minutes passed, before he heard the soft and quiet moans and groans. _Probably Blair_. Maybe she was having "remorse" fantasies and dreams of him. As if.

"NO!" Blair screamed. "NO! No, no, no!"

He got up from his seat, coffee and newspaper in hand, and made his way over to his - their - room.

She was up now, and sweating. A lot. Her hand was placed over her heart, and her breathing was quick and ragged.

"Bad dream?" Chuck asked her, slyly. He smirked and continued, "Don't tell me it was _Charade_ again. I know how terrifying you find William Mathehow." He looked down at the newspaper in his hand, and began reading once more.

"Worse. I was in _All About Eve_," Blair said in disgust.

Chuck looked up from the newspaper. "That's not a Hepburn movie."

"I know." She looked confused, and maybe even devastated. "I was Bette Davis," she explained. Chuck placed the newspaper down and started walking around towards the bed. "I..I've never been Bette Davis before; I'm Audrey Hepburn!"

He took a seat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Not some plain baby jane." She sighed.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. He could smell the vanilla shampoo in her hair. God, it smelled good. _No, Chuck! Focus! Your girlfriend needs you!_ "Who was Eve?"

Silence. Blair was trying to find the right words, the right answer. The right lie. "I couldn't see her face," she finally lied.

She should've known he would've figured it out. After all, Chuck did know her better than anyone else. "Blair," he began, "we both know this is about NYU." She sighed, and he started tracing random shapes on her upper arm absent-mindedly. "Now it may take time, but one day, you will hold that school in the palm of your dainty hand." He grabbed her hand, and placed a kiss on it.

Blair looked up at him, making sure he wasn't lying. She took a deep breath, and retracted from his arms, getting up from the bed. "I'm Audrey," she started her mantra. "I'm Audrey."

He smiled at her. _That's my girl_.

She rummaged through a few drawers before she was satisfied with the outfit she had finally chosen.

"_Where_ are you going?" Chuck finally asked her, once again confused,

"To show NYU that I am Blair Waldorf. The UES Queen Bee. The bitch that they better pray they will never have to face off against." She said each word with precision. It wasn't an opinion. It was a fact. A statement. She _was_ Blair Waldorf. She _was_ the UES Queen bee. She _was_ the bitch that they better pray they will never have to face against.

Chuck cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows.

"...No?"

"That doesn't sound like an answer, Waldorf."

"It's not." She sighed. "What am I missing?"

"That you are Blair Waldorf, and I love you. And that's a fact."

Blair smiled at him. "I love you too."

And then they kissed. Passionate, tender - not the best kiss they had, but to both of them, it was nearly perfect. Then again, they're Chuck and. Blair, Blair and Chuck. They love each other. They love being with each other. And they most definitely love to have each others tongues down the other's throat. Then again, who doesn't?

Besides, it was the truth; he did love her. She was his everything. In his world, everything was about Blair. Heck, there was probably a movie called _All About Blair_ in his world. Oh, the things love does to a person.

**FIN.**


End file.
